FLCL: The Revenge of Naota
by kingofsolitude
Summary: he has been in a 5 year long sleep. the men in black made them forget. SHE has returned. they all remember. he wakes up. he is not in a good mood. nao/mami/haru/kits


**Chapter 1: awakening of the beast**

* * *

Ok second fanfic while trying to relax myself from my first fanfic which in

Essence the first one is that drives me bat shit insane

So yea I don't own flcl and other such things

let us begin!

FLCL: the revenge of Naota

Kitsurubami looks into the window looking at a figure sitting in a chair holding a Rickenbacker bass guitar model 4001 in his hand long hair in front of his face he seems to be wearing these black jeans and that's it his body shape looks a bit taller then he was when was a child his finger nails have grown and are colored black not by nail polish but naturally turned black. his eyes were shut however as they have been for 5 years

kitsurubami sighed "damn it kid why won't you wake up..." she said as rubbed her temples. Amarao walked in "how is he?" kitsurubami shut her eyes in annoyance "oh he's bouncing off the walls he cant wait to tell us everything he knows, commander he's be near catatonic for 5 years we should just dump him on some asylum and be done with it? and count our blessings that any sign of MM and haruko have been gone for that long." she stared at the figure "besides no one remembers the kid anyone that was close to him had their memory wiped."  
amarao looks over "he's of vital importance he's been seeping NO from his body he has shit loads of it and I'm not sure how the hell he does we need to know why if only the bastard would wake up..." put his hands on her shoulder "Oh well, he'll wake up so-oof!" he receives an elbow to his ribs kitsurubami glares "careful commander remember the sexual harassment thing..." he holds his ribs

"right... so is he ready for transfer?" kitsu-(fuck it) LT. brown (1) nods "yes, we'll transport him later today maybe the treatments will wake up"  
amarao shakes his head "doubtful, we tried everything its like something is keeping him in this state" he walks away and brown sighs and opens the door and stares at the young man in the chair "you know you've done some pretty amazing things kid, you killed giant robots dealt with haruko and didn't turn into another amarao thank god..." she stared at the kid with sad eyes "I know your probably cant hear me but, I am sorry we wiped your friends and families memory of you its standard procedure I'm afraid only something really amazing can make them remember... it didn't have to be this way if only you could have woken up..." she gets up to leave "I'm your personal over seer however so one day i hope to see you wake up soon, goodnight naota..."

when she shuts the door she looks back at the door "i could have sworn i saw his hand twitch..."

-At naota's house-

kanti was making some curry and he gives some to his kamon and shigekuni digs in. kamon sighs "hey dad don't you ever feel this place is pretty empty? its like someone was here and they left." shigekuni looks up "you mean tasuku? he's been gone for years and your just now feeling the effects?" kamon shakes his head "no dad i mean like someone else lived here with us" shigekuni shakes his head "can't say I do" kamon sighs and he goes up stairs and opens the door seeing the twin bed "tasuku's bed... i could have sword it was a bunk bed... maybe I'm just imagining things as usual" he walks down stairs in a depressed state "honesty, that word used to be associated with something but i can't think of anything." he goes back to his dad and starts eating.

He looks up at the TV headed robot "I still have no idea where you came from but your so helpful!

The robot rubs the back of his head with a sweat drop "thanks" it said

As all three watched the news in which they were unveiling a new factory in the town

-at a professional photography place filled with models-

"You're so lucky mamimi!"

the 22 year old in question was working on the camera who was wearing a short red skirt and had long red hair down to her lower back and was wearing a sort of punk looking t-shirt and leather jacket that went down to her ribs her body looked mature and well proportion "and how's that?" the model name sakuya smirks "Well its because i only let you take my pictures of course!" mamimi looks at the model smiling "oh come now you don't mean that" sakuya shakes her head "nope I always yell my agent "i never let anyone take my pictures except samejima mamimi!" mamimi takes a picture of sakuya and smiles "that means a lot sakuya, thank you I wasn't appreciated a lot as a child so that makes me feel so happy when someone does.. All done for this session!" mamimi smiles.

sakuya gets up and hugs her photographer "thanks baby you make the best pictures! however there is something we need to talk about" mamimi blinks "what is it?" sakuya sighs and says " you need to find a man" mamimi rolls her eyes "oh for gods sakes we can't have a photo shoot without that coming" she pouts and sakuya pouts back and whines "your 22 years old mamimi and you still don't have a boyfriend yet?" mamimi packs up her camera "I already told you my career is to important to me to get into a relationship id probably be away to much and he'd cheat on me like I always here other camera girls say..."

sakuya sighs "well haven't you had a boyfriend in the past?" mamimi thinks "there was this one guy named tasuku or ta-kun as I like to call him" sakuya smirks "and what happened with him? " mamimi gets a sad look on her face "he broke up with me and went with another girl when he went to america...someone told me that but i cant remember his name... I wandered around this bridge a lot before i got into this job but I keep feeling there was always someone there with me... who never left my side" sakuya smiles "he sounded like a knight in shining armor, so did you ever sleep with them?" mamimi gets a frantic look on her face "gah! How can you say that in public!" she then glares a bit "and for your information I'm still kind of a virgin" she pokes her fingers together

sakuya almost yelled then composed her self "your still a virgin?" mamimi nodded her head blushing sakuya grabbed her hand and dragged her "that's it your going to a bar with me" mamimi franticly tried to get out of her grip then noticed a TV on and on the news was her home town mabase. sakuya noticed her looking at the TV and she says "what is it?" mamimi blinks "That's my home town mabase"

the tv was talking about the unveiling of the new...a medical mechanica plant

a purple haired girl wearing a high school outfit and also seemed to have gotten looked a bit more mature and had a well proportioned body this was eri ninamori and was sitting in class sighing feeling slightly empty inside like someone was missing. she looks to Masashi and says "does it ever feel like someone is missing from our lives like we had a 4th person in our little group with me you and gaku?" he shrugs "not really, what's with you you've been depressed for the past 5 years is it because of your parents separating?" eri shakes her head "no that wasn't a big deal to me...it just feels like someone is missing..."

Masashi shrugs. Class is over and eri goes home and talks to her dad "hey dad was there ever someone i used to talk to a lot? not gaku or masashi but someone else?" mr ninamori shrugs "no sweetie cant say I have why?" eri holds her arms and says "I just feel empty inside like someone is missing I keep thinking there was someone else that I used to be around" her father shakes his head "I'm sorry princess... I wish I could help"  
eri shrugs and plops down and turns on the big screen and turned it the news the news caster speaks "I'm here at the unveiling of the new medical mechanica opening in mabase!" he kept going on and on talking about how great it was eri really wasn't paying attention then something weird happened it was like a meteor struck behind the news caster and a figure appeared out of the smoke

-Back at the base-

amarao was on the phone while two of the other men in black looking types were prepping naota for transport "come on you comatose fuck get up" the man was trying to pry naota off the chair but he wouldn't budge "this useless bastard weighs a ton commander!" amarao looks back "not my problem just get him out! I have bigger problems to deal with" he was watching the news gritting his teeth "so medical mechanica is back eh?" he noticed a meteor like thing falls on the ground near the news caster and a shadow figure comes out of the dust and amarao's eyes widen and one of his eye brows fall off "it can't be..."

-at the MM plant-

the figure kicks the news caster in the ass and he goes flying and she grabs the micro phone "Heeeeeeeey! mabase! haruko Haruhara is back! You know you missed me! and i'd like to give a shout out to my sweet dear naota or I like to call my ta-kun!" she says childishly and says devilishly "I'm back and I hope to run into you soon!" she winks then jumps on her vespa and goes 1000 miles in a random direction

All at once memories start flooding back to mamimi, eri, kamon, and grandpa nandaba, and everyone

and they all say it at the same time

"NAOTA!"

-in a black void young man is sleeping-

nAoTA... WAKE UP!

naotas eyes spring open showing red eyes

-Back at the base-

amarao in udder shock merely says "oh god not again" he holds his head. the other man trys to pull naota by his legs and then gives up "c'mon you catonic freak why don't...you..."he falls back then scrambles to get up and moves backwards slowly "sir you better take a look at this..." amarao yells back "not now!" the man yells back "but sir his eyes just opened!" naota gets up and slowly walks up holding the guitar like a gun at the man amarao screams back "what!" the man yells back "I said his eyes ju-AAAAAAAH!" a mass amount of flame comes out of naota's room leaving a charred dead body on the ground as naota walks out of his room staring at amarao then points at him "you..." his voice was deep and kind of sinister "amarao runs out and turns on an alarm and grabs the micro phone "EVERYONE THIS IS A BIG EMERGENCY THE OPPERATION HAS BEEN COMPRAMISED NAOTA NANDABA IS AWAKE I REPEAT NAOTA NANDABA IS AWAKE AND IS ARMED AND EXTREAMLY DANGEROUS!

-  
to be continued! Yeah I had this one in my head for a while hope you guys like it

1. I'm told her name means brown in japanese so that's what I'm calling her don't like it? bugger off then!


End file.
